


A Spark of Hope

by kaibagirl



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S8) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Drums, Hogwarts, Racism, Sky - Freeform, beads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibagirl/pseuds/kaibagirl
Summary: Blaise is a rich, Pureblood Slytherin. You would think he only cared about himself, just like the other, arrogant Purebloods. But what if someone gets bullied?
Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition (S8) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700263
Kudos: 3





	A Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Africa  
> Additional prompts:  
> 3\. [Object] Beads  
> 5\. [Word] Sky  
> 10\. [Object] Drum
> 
> Word count: 1,049  
> Warnings: Racism, bullying.  
> Note: I’m sorry if I offend anyone, that is not my intention. I am merely trying to write how it is.

Blaise Zabini looked in the mirror, checking his appearance once more before leaving the dorm room.

He had deep brown skin with cool, jewel undertones, just like his mother. They were both beautiful people.

Blaise looked good and he knew it, smirking at his reflection. No one could touch him — he was better than them. That was his mantra.

He headed out of the dorm.

Walking towards the Great Hall, he saw a group of pale white Gryffindors and a black first year. Blaise couldn’t make out what house the boy was in. Blaise resumed walking, the boy was probably in their House, asking for directions.

“What’s that in your hand?” asked a loud, cocky voice. Blaise stopped in his tracks, looking to the shadows.

“A-a toy drum,” replied a little, timid voice.

“Yeah? How much is that worth?” asked another, older boy.

“I don’t know… my mum bought it for me for my birthday,” the little voice replied, slowly gaining confidence.

There was a short silence.

“You wanna be friends with us?” asked the loud voice.

“I- yeah!” the little voice said, delighted with the turn of events.

The older boys exchanged a glance.

“How about you give us the toy then? As a sign of your friendship?” 

The little boy took a small step back, but one of the older boys stepped behind him. He was surrounded, trapped.

“I- I really need to go to lunch,” the boy said. “Could I please go?”

“Not until you give us the toy,” replied an older boy, taking his wand out of his robes.

Blaise whipped out his wand and ran towards them.

“STEP BACK, step AWAY from the boy, or I’ll  _ hex _ you,” said Blaise, furious.

When they didn’t move, Blaise shot a curse at one of them, causing him to fall to the ground, paralysed. The rest of them quickly stowed their wands away and their hands above their heads.

“To McGonagall’s office, all of you! Either go peacefully or I will take you  _ by force _ ,” commanded Blaise, holding his wand threateningly at them.

Now, Blaise was a tall, Slytherin 5th year. The Gryffindor bullies must have been 4th year, but the tallest one only reached Blaise’s nose. Of course they would do what he told them.

They walked away, hands up. Blaise held out his hand to the — Hufflepuff — 1st year, who timidly took his hand. Blaise muttered a spell, levitating the paralyzed bully with his free hand, and walked behind the rest of them towards their Head of House.

Professor McGonagall immediately reprimanded the boys, thanking Blaise. She told him to watch the boy until she was finished with the idiots. Blaise nodded politely to the transfiguration professor.

Blaise and the little boy headed outside.

“Are you alright?” asked Blaise after they stepped out into the mostly deserted hallway

The little boy looked up at him in wonder. “Yes mister, thanks to you!” he said with a huge grin.

Blaise gave him a small smile in return, unable to give anything else. He was far too busy thinking about the bullies.

“Hey mister! Look at the sky!” said the boy.

Blaise looked up. It was a clear day, only a few fluffy clouds appearing. Blue for justice, red for valor (self courage).

“It looks a bit like your toy, doesn’t it?” asked Blaise, smiling at the boy. The boy grinned back at him.

“You’re right, it does! My grandmama told me that blue means justice, and red stands for… I forgot the word…” he replied. “Something with a ‘v’, I think… Va… Val…”

  
“Valor,” murmured Blaise.

“Yeah! That’s the word,” the boy’s grin was as bright as sunshine.

They stood against the Hogwarts walls, watching the sky in silence.

A while later, Professor McGonagall came to take the boy, relieving Blaise of his duty.

Blaise walked to the Great Hall. His friends asked where he’d been, but a sharp glare from him silenced them.

He couldn’t believe he had to stop  _ bullying _ . Weren’t they modern?

o - o - o - o - o

It was the beginning of 7th year. As Blaise stepped onto Hogwarts grounds, he looked up. Anything that was left of the summery blue sky was gone. It was instead colored with a depressing grey.

He glanced around, looking at the other students. There was a dark colored girl with fulani braids. The beads were colorful, and looked lovely, especially for such an ugly day.

A white girl that seemed to be her classmate walked up to her, grinning. The darker girl gave the other girl a dazzling smile, revealing the bronze of her cheeks.

Blaise hid a smile. It was nice to see two races get along.

The fair skinned girl pulled on the other girl’s braids, saying something. The darker girl’s grin faltered, and so did Blaise’s.

The light girl said a few things that Blaise couldn’t make out, but the other girl had tears in her eyes.

Blaise frowned, taking a step forward towards the two girls.

Another pale skinned girl joined the two, wearing a headband in her hair. She grabbed the darker girl’s arm firmly, and seemed to pull her away from the other girl. Blaise got closer.

“Don’t talk to her that way! She did nothing to you!” said the girl with the headband.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do, huh?  _ Tickle me _ ?” laughed the other pale girl.

“No, I’m going to report you to McGonagall. I wouldn’t touch someone like you with  _ another _ person’s hand,” replied Headband girl, disgust spreading over her face. The dark skinned girl smiled at her.

Blaise smirked. It was nice to see two people with different skin colors defending each other.

It gave him a spark of hope to see that. Maybe these kids would survive without him, as long as they stuck together. He’d lost count of how many kids he had to defend from bullies, just because of their skin color.

The only reason Blaise wasn’t bullied was because he was a rich Pureblood Slytherin, and hung out with the “right” people. If he wasn’t, he would have gotten more than a few dirty looks from others.

He considered himself lucky. He only wished he could share his luck with other people.

The sky seemed bluer, happier.

  
Perhaps there  _ was _ hope for the world.


End file.
